


my very meowy friend

by atsuki



Series: Cat hybrid Kim Jongin and his owner Oh Sehun [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cat Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Cat/Human Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuki/pseuds/atsuki
Summary: A tiny little kitten disturbs Oh Sehun the night before his job interview.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Cat hybrid Kim Jongin and his owner Oh Sehun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	my very meowy friend

He was starving, it was raining, and he was cold. Jongin was in his cat form, trying to walk under sheltered areas to find a place to sleep for the night. He was a tiny little kitten that could fit in the palm of the average man. His light, golden-brown soft fur was rendered a darker shade of brown because of the rain. He wished he were bigger, so he could run faster, jump further, reach higher, but the group of scientists that were responsible for his complicated hybrid state thought that a hybrid who could forever remain the size of a kitten would be much more appealing than a regular cat. He despised this.

He tried to climb up a tree, the surface and texture helping him. He’d spotted a lit window and a human shape leaning against it from within. If he could reach that window, surely the human would take him in and offer shelter. Who could resist a poor little hopeless kitty?

  
With great effort, he ran as fast as he could towards the tree and used his cat agility to climb as high as he could. He managed to get to a branch and internally sighed in relief. The climb up the few other branches leading to mystery human’s window was easier than the first jump, he reached it in no time.

* * *

Sehun has displayed two outfits on his bed for his interview tomorrow. He’s leaning against his window trying to decide which one would look best, hot chocolate in hand, when he hears a rasping against his window and faint, tiny little screams outside.

  
He turns around and his heart bursts at the sight before him; there is a tiny little kitten looking at him with wide light brown eyes through the window, trying to mewl despite being too young to be able to do it yet.

  
He puts his hot chocolate down on his desk and goes to open his window to let the little stray in.

>   
> “Aw, come in, come in.” He urges him inside by patting the kitten closer, closing the window behind.
> 
> “Moewww,” another attempt to mewl, the kitten is shivering.
> 
> “You’re so cute, let me get you a towel.” He stands straight and heads for the bathroom.

When he comes back the kitten is on the floor, ears flat against his head and paws above it. Sehun coos again before wrapping the little one in the towel, picking him, and trying to warm him up.

> “You have no collar; do you not belong to anyone? If not, I’ll keep you. You’re too cute, I don’t think anyone would be able to abandon you.” 

  
He places a few kisses on his head and brings him closer, hoping his body heat will do. He sits on the side of his bed with the kitten close to him, but the little one keeps shivering. If Sehun doesn't come up with a solution fast, the kitten might get really sick, and since it's a baby, die.

> “Does a warm bath sound okay to you? It’s better than the cold rainwater, isn’t it?”

As if he understood, the kitten lets out an attempt-mewl again. Sehun thinks it sounded positive so he gets up and he brings the little kitten to the bathroom, goes towards the sink, and starts running warm water after clogging the sink’s drain. Cats generally have a warmer body temperature than humans so that water needs to be scalding hot. The little kitten stares at Sehun with wide eyes then draws his attention to the filling sink, then jumps out of Sehun’s arms and heads towards the bathtub. That was a high jump and Sehun worries for a moment, but the kitten seems to be fine.

  
He turns around and looks back at Sehun, still shaking and shivering.

> "Well, aren’t you a smart kitty,” he giggles, “are you trying to tell me you wanna get in the bath, rather than the sink?”  
> "Meow.”  
> "I… Are you actually trying to communicate with me? Th-that’s weird. You’re just a cat.” He picks him up and inspects him.  
> "Meoww.” Sehun shows a worried face and brings him closer to him.  
> "Uh ok, ok. The bath is too big for you though, I’m scared you’ll drown. Should I get in with you?”

  
Another attempted mewl and Sehun's heart flips at the cuteness.

> “Fuck it, you’re cold and you’re so cute and you can get whatever you want.” Sehun coos again though he’s a bit weirded out. He's used to cat hybrids communicating with him, but this is just a plain cat. He's never heard of a cat, let alone a young kitten, being so smart. He'll have to look into it later.

  
He turns the water faucet on and lets the bath fill with warm, relaxing water. It’s only 8p.m., he could use a bath before heading to bed. He takes his sweatpants, boxers and hoodie off and picks up the little kitten to hold it against his stark naked body, waits a moment for the bath to be filled with enough water before turning the faucet off and slipping in.

The water is a little too hot at first for him, but he believes it is ideal for the kitten.

He sits down and places the kitten on his chest, his tiny paws resting on his upper chest, head above the water. His shivers cease little by little. He rubs the kitten's body first, trying to get rid of the dirt that might be there, pleasantly massaging him until the kitten’s eyes close in bliss and he starts purring. 

> “You're so cute. I wonder what happened to you, how you even got there. Since you don't have a collar, I’m gonna call you kitten for now, until I find you a proper name.”

The kitten promptly lifts his little head at these words and looks straight at Sehun with wide eyes. Suddenly, the world turns black, empty, completely dark and when the lights return, Sehun has his arms full of the most beautiful being he’s ever seen.

A sun-kissed skin, light, caramel-coloured brown eyes covered by golden-brown hair falling over them, full, plump, and pink lips slightly opened and the cutest, most adorable nose he’s ever seen in his life. On top of his head are two cat ears, laying flat and he wears a worried and upset look on his face.

> “My name is Jongin.” He pouts. “Call me Jongin.”  
> “I …” Sehun is speechless, “w-what just happened? Are you a cat hybrid? B-but... Cat hybrid aren’t... actual cats...”

  
It’s true, cat hybrid are common, human looking beings with cat ears and a tail, among other cat-like features, but no one never heard of a cat hybrid actually being able to turn into a cat. Was this a secret kept by the cat-hybrid community? Can all cat hybrids actually turn into cats? As if reading his mind, the hybrid - Jongin - speaks up again.

> “I’m not like other cat hybrids, I’m a new experiment.” He looks down, seeming even more upset than he was before. Sehun just looks at him.
> 
> “I’m so confused. And naked. With a cat hybrid in my arms. I-I don't know what to do-"

  
Panic takes over Jongin's face and he instantly hugs Sehun close and hard.

> “Please don’t make me leave. I have nowhere to go. I’ll even stay in kitty form if you want me to but please” he hugs Sehun closer and harder to the point that it hurts, “please don’t make me leave I can’t live on the streets again I can’t I can’t I can’t-”
> 
> “Shhh,” Sehun rubs his back to try and calm the other down, “it’s okay, I won’t make you leave. I’m just very confused, alright? But you can stay, it’s okay, I'm fine with that.”

  
He hears a sniffle, and then “thank you.”

  
A few days have passed since Sehun had decided to adopt Jongin. The kitten had made a fuss about not wanting to make it official, not needing to fill in any kinds of papers or anything of the sort, not listening to Sehun explaining why it was illegal to unofficially home a cat. He’d trashed two of Sehun’s favourite pillows before Sehun had finally given in.

Sehun’s interview had gone well, he was now a middle school teacher like he always wanted. Now every day, he comes home to Jongin lazily laying on the couch, watching cartoons or drinking his favourite strawberry milk. He discovered it from Sehun who now always makes sure to buy extra bottles for his pet.

The day after Jongin had shown up at his window, he’d looked up everything he needed to know about cat hybrids and confirmed that Jongin was indeed the only cat hybrid able to fully turn into a cat to exist, at least according to the huge lack of information on cat hybrids turning into cats. But Jongin was different than cats and cat hybrids on other levels too.

Cat hybrids are known to be mischievous, bratty, sometimes very mean, but the only traits Jongin has in common with the other cat hybrids are his physical attributes and laziness. He’s even cuddlier than regular cats, in fact he spends every single night snuggled close to Sehun. He whines and mewls for a long time when Sehun must leave for work. Whether in his hybrid form or cat form, he’s very polite and often helps Sehun around. He also dislikes seafood which surprised Sehun honestly.

Sehun asked him once what happened to him, where was he from and all sorts of questions, but Jongin didn't want to talk about it. The only thing he mentioned was something about having an old and mean master but the kitten always refused to take the talk further.

Today, he comes home to a sight he’s never seen before. Jongin is in his cat form, looking very tiny, and a very big black cat he's never seen before is next to him... Or rather on top of him. They seem to be… busy.

> “Jongin?”

Both cats look up. Jongin mewls, or at least attempts to. Jongin explained once to Sehun that because he can’t technically grow up in cat form, his muscles don’t develop well either. He can’t properly mewl and never will be able to sound like anything other than a kitten. 

The world turns black and when light returns, Jongin is in his hybrid form, with the black cat sitting on his ass. Sehun notices Jongin’s teary eyes and worried expression and worried like he is, he’s next to him in an instant.

> “What’s going on Jongin? Are you okay?” He asks, running his fingers through his hair and scratching his ears, making Jongin purr.
> 
> “H-heat. It hurts.” He sounds like he’s on the verge of crying and he’s rutting against the couch.
> 
> “ _Oh_.” Sehun feels hot all over, and he’s pretty sure his ears and his cheeks are very red right now. “I-I’ll leave you to it then.” He nervously chuckles and makes to stand up but Jongin catches his wrist.
> 
> “It doesn’t feel good.” He pouts. “It doesn’t feel good with a cat. This is my friend Chanyeol. He helped me escape from my previous owners and helps me with my heats but it doesn’t feel good. My old master used to fuck me. Oh please can you do that?” He gets up and the black cat – Chanyeol apparently – falls with a loud shriek. Jongin gets on Sehun’s lap, placing each leg on either side of him. He throws his arms around Sehun’s neck, “please,” his voice sounds hoarse and he starts to rut against Sehun, “please… Please I need you inside of me…. Please. Do something.” He whines.

  
Sehun doesn’t know what to say. He can’t lie and say Jongin hasn’t made him hard before, but he’s never really acted on it because he didn't think it'd ever be appropriate. Cat hybrids and humans mingling isn't uncommon, but Jongin's case seem so different, he doesn't really know what he can and can't do. The only thing remotely 'sexual' that's ever happened to the two them is due to Jongin's tendency of waking up in cat form, sitting on Sehun’s morning wood. Sehun thinks Jongin just likes the warm place, now he doesn't know.

  
He feels Jongin’s tail circle around his waist under his shirt and bringing him closer to him, “please I really need you,” he hides his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck and licks a stripe up and it takes everything in Sehun to not react brusquely, “please I’m so desperate I’ll be so good I promise you’ll like it, I-mmyah~” Jongin ruts harder when he feels Sehun’s warm hands grip his waist.

> “Will you fuck me?” Jongin says, lifting his head and looking at Sehun through glossed over eyes, not stopping his movements once.
> 
> “F-fuck you? What about your friend Chanyeol?” Sehun’s voice sounds raspy.
> 
> “He can join too.” Jongin kisses the corner of Sehun's mouth.

  
Chanyeol chooses that moment to hop on the couch and starts to playfully lick Jongin’s legs before climbing up and sitting between Jongin and Sehun’s warm bodies. Sehun was so focused on the cat that he didn’t notice Jongin grabbing his face with both hands. When he looks up it’s too late to back out and Jongin is crashing his plump and soft lips on his. 

  
It feels like kissing a solid cloud, a marshmallow; his mind is mushy and he can’t even think about anything while Jongin nips and bites and licks Sehun’s lips. He vaguely registers Chanyeol the cat slipping under his shirt, and it’s when the cat uses his little tongue to tease at his nipples that Sehun lets out a gasp. Jongin slips his tongue in and all Sehun can do is moan.

  
They kiss for a long time, moaning and groaning, until they’re breathless. Chanyeol abuses Sehun’s nipples to the point that they’re numb. Sehun feels overstimulated despite his most sensitive place not having been touched once.

  
When Jongin and Sehun part, Jongin doesn’t break eye contact while he unbuttons Sehun’s shirt and gives out kittenish licks at the newly discovered skin, revealing the naughty cat under.

>   
> “Did you like what Chanyeol did? Do you like cats abusing your nipples? God… I’ll have to try that…” He places a few more kisses on Sehun’s chest, “maybe even use my tiny little kitten tongue to suck you off. My old master used to make me do that, I had to wake him up every morning using my kitty tongue to lick him up.”

Sehun is heavily turned on by his words, but underneath it there is also worry.

> “You don’t have to do that,” Sehun runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair, “I believe you ran away for a reason; you don’t have to do any of that.”
> 
> “Sehunnie,” he ruts harder, “I want this.”

  
Sehun brings his hands to Jongin’s face and holds him tenderly before pecking his lips softly. “Fine, if that’s what you want.”

> “It is what I want.” He shoos Chanyeol away and starts unbuckling Sehun’s pants, while the latter drops his hands to the other’s rear, massaging and kneading the skin. “But I hope you’re not doing this just for my sake,” Sehun lifts himself a little and allows Jongin to pull his boxers and pants down, enough for his cock to spring free, “I hope you want this too.”
> 
> “I do, God I actually wanted you the moment your hybrid form appeared in my arms a couple of weeks ago.” He kneads Jongin’s ass harder while the cat nips at the skin right underneath Sehun’s ear. Sehun buckles up when Jongin grabs his hardened dick without any warning.
> 
> “Put it inside already!” Jongin huffs, and despite their current position, Sehun finds it so cute and endearing.

He gives Jongin another peck on the lips then proceeds to lift Jongin up with his hands under his thighs. Jongin grabs his cock and rubs the tip against his wet rim, making Sehun groan and himself sigh, before he sits on it in one swift motion. Sehun notices that he’s just the right amount of tight, it sends a jolt of pleasure towards his nether region.

> “I'm gonna ride you until dinner.” Jongin’s whole upper body is flushed and he sounds a little breathless.
> 
> “How about you ride me through your first orgasm, and I’ll fuck your spent little cunt at every angle possible until you can’t take it anymore?” Jongin simply kisses him, all wet and sloppy.
> 
> “I’m fine with anything please just fuck me.” He whines.

Jongin’s heat doesn’t last very long. The previous night, he’d started to become incoherent at one point and when Sehun couldn’t get it up anymore, he’d asked him to fuck him with any big object or else “I’m gonna collapse Sehun I need something in me RIGHT NOW it hurts!”

  
Jongin’s last orgasm of the night had been with an empty, disinfected spray deodorant bottle that Sehun was pumping in and out of his puckered hole, and once he creamed himself with his very last drop of cum, Sehun had taken out the bottle but the cap had stuck itself inside Jongin. Overstimulated and spent, Jongin had whined and thrashed as Sehun had tried his best to find and remove the cap as quickly as possible. Jongin had passed out in the middle. Sehun had come three times, twice inside Jongin and the last time was when Jongin was laying next to him after the bottle’s cap was removed. He’d touched himself watching Jongin twitch and slightly moan in his sleep, beads of cum dripping down and drying on his body.

After cleaning him up, he’d woken him up to make him drink some water and have a little snack before going back to sleep. Sleepy Jongin with his little cat hears laying low on his head was the cutest thing ever, in Sehun’s opinion.

Chanyeol had fallen asleep pretty quickly, not really caring about what the two were doing. Sehun still gave him food in case he was hungry before he went to sleep.

Now, Sehun wakes up to Jongin, in his cat form, licking Sehun all over his face. The tiny little kitten looks smiley.

  
“Good morning.” Sehun says in a groggy voice.

Jongin attempts to mewl and continues to lick his face before laying flat on his chest, little paws pressed on Sehun’s warm skin. Jongin purrs and Sehun believes he went to sleep. He slips the cover a little higher so that only Jongin’s head is peaking out and closes his eyes as well. 

  
The next time Sehun wakes up, Jongin has changed back to his hybrid form and is lightly snoring and purring, his face hidden in the crook of Sehun’s neck. 

Sehun places a few kisses on the top of his head, inhaling the sweet flowery scent filling Jongin’s hair. He feels Jongin’s ears twitch slightly before he hears the other hum contentedly. 

> “Hey,” he says, voice muffled.
> 
> “Hey,” replies Sehun, “wanna have breakfast?"

Jongin’s stomach growls loudly before he can even reply. Sehun chuckles and tries to sit up only to be hugged tighter by Jongin. Amused, he simply hugs Jongin back and gets up with Jongin in his arms. He heads for the bathroom and brushes his teeth with Jongin still in his arms, and when it’s time to hit the shower, Jongin simply turns into a kitten again and lets Sehun clean himself up for the day, patiently waiting by the shower stall all while licking himself clean.

  
When Sehun exits the shower Jongin is fully awake and playfully licks Sehun’s toes and ankles while the other goes on with his morning routine.  
It’s when they have breakfast that Sehun has an idea. Usually, when Sehun leaves for work at the middle school, Jongin whines and lets out tiny little scream that vaguely sound like his usual attempts at mewling, simply louder. It breaks Sehun’s heart every time. Sometimes, when Jongin is too sad to see Sehun leave, he’ll just turn his back to him and Sehun can’t do anything except stare at the tiny little upset furball before letting out a small “See you in a few hours” and leaving with a heavy heart.

> “Jongin,” the little kitten looks up from his bowl at Sehun with wide eyes. He doesn’t eat sitting on the ground but actually right in front of Sehun’s plate. “How about you come to work with me from now on?”

Kitten Jongin breaks into the cutest kitty smile ever and starts licking Sehun’s hand.

> “You’re capable of human understanding so I think it’ll be easy to just keep you in one of my desk drawers or something, I’ll keep the drawer open of course, and you cannot change into your cat hybrid form under no circumstances since I don't really know how this whole world turning black thing works. We’ll try today and if it works and we don’t get caught you can come to work every day with me, how about that?”

  
Jongin jumps into Sehun’s lap and changes into his hybrid form, displaying a bright and happy smile for Sehun. He throws his hands around his neck and kisses Sehun deeply,

> “I’d love that so much!”
> 
> “It’s settled then.”

  
Sehun kisses Jongin back, and on they go with their day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a series. Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think about it !


End file.
